


[Podfic] Insufferable

by Rindle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: “I have come to profess my intention to court you,” Malfoy said loftily, his eyes fixed on a point somewhere above Harry’s head.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Insufferable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339381) by [Alexicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon). 



  
[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/a7cde29b618676cb611e8dd02f383b67/5ed417ff91ed4221-f5/s400x600/ceb1a5d331ad18a8480e7dad6442015053500707.jpg)  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:05:34
  * **MP3:** 3.8 mb (96 kbps)
  * **M4B:** 4 mb (128 kbps)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Streaming on [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/hp-insufferable)
  * MP3 on filefactory [download only](https://www.filefactory.com/file/4fnf1fmr37hh/HP-Insufferable.mp3)
  * M4B on filefactory [download only](https://www.filefactory.com/file/6ntat7l4po6h/HP-Insufferable.m4b)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Insufferable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339381)
  * **Author:** [Alexicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon)
  * **Reader:** [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle)
  * **Cover art:** Rindle



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Alexicon, for giving blanket permission.


End file.
